leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG102
}} Where's Armaldo? (Japanese: ドクター・モロボシの島！化石ポケモン現る！！ Island of ! Fossil Pokémon Appear!!) is the 102nd episode of the , and the 376th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on November 11, 2004 and in the United States on November 19, 2005. Blurb The kids travel to Wales Island, where both Ash and May have plans to train. May is thrilled when her Bulbasaur learns a new attack—Petal Dance. She shows it off to the others by having Bulbasaur blast through an ocean wave. Max is gathering twigs in the forest when he is surprised by a Cradily. He tells the others but they don't believe him, because Cradily are extinct. Max goes searching by himself, and eventually finds a lab full of Lileep. Ash and the others eventually run into the Cradily, along with a scientist named Annie. She takes them back to the lab, where they are reunited with Max. There, Professor Proctor and Annie explain to the kids that all of the Pokémon there were cloned from fossils. Someday Professor Proctor hopes to make the island a fossil Pokémon amusement park. One of the Anorith at the lab is about to evolve, so they bring it out and watch it become an Armaldo. Team Rocket shows up, and grabs the newly evolved Armaldo in a net. It blasts them away on its own, but freaks out and starts trashing the lab, running off. The kids try to corral it with their Pokémon, but Armaldo won't be beaten. It heads to the tip of the island to find some fruit that it can eat. There, Team Rocket appears in a giant tank and grabs it again. It can't break out, and none of the other Pokémon's attacks affect the tank. May has her Bulbasaur use Petal Dance on the cliff above the tank which landslides, causing the tank to roll over. Armaldo breaks out, and Bulbasaur and Pikachu destroy the tank, sending Team Rocket blasting away. Armaldo finally reaches the berries, while everyone enjoys the sunset. Plot and stop at Wales Island, a crescent moon-shaped island, where Ash and immediately start training, with Ash having practice some of its attacks on a floating log. Soon, May happily exclaims that her has finally learned . Sure enough, Bulbasaur is able to use the move to slice a hole through an incoming wave. Meanwhile, Max is out by himself gathering firewood in the forest when spots a . Max screams and the Pokémon runs off. Hearing the scream, the others come running and Max explains what he saw. says that Cradily is supposed to be extinct. As Ash looks for the Pokémon, May suggests that maybe he mistook it for another Pokémon. Suddenly, a appears, and everyone assumes that this is what Max saw. Max insists that he really saw a Cradily and runs off, anxious to prove them wrong. As he explores the forest, Max comes across a mansion with what appears to be a laboratory inside. Through the window, he's also able to see that there are many inside, which are the pre-evolved form of Cradily. Suddenly Max is caught by a man in a lab coat. As Ash and the others look for Max in the forest, a appears behind them! A woman in a lab coat quickly follows it, and Brock falls madly in love. The woman introduces herself as Annie Proctor, and ask what they're doing in the forest. and explain what happened, and Annie thinks Max probably ended up at the laboratory. Everyone is taken to the lab, where Max is waiting with Professor Proctor, Annie's husband. Brock is crushed to find out she's married. There they see the Lileep, and May wonders how they could be there since they're supposed to be extinct. Annie and Prof. Proctor explain that the Pokémon were cloned from Fossils, and the gang are eager to learn more. Outside, spy on everyone and listen in. Professor Proctor begins to explain that when they were alive, , , , and lived on a peninsula, that has since broken off to become an Wales Island. Once the land was isolated, the Pokémon became extinct. They also found nearby fossils of fruit that are believed to be their main source of food. Professor Proctor then explains that they were able to extract Lileep from the Root Fossil, while Anorith was extracted from a Claw Fossil. Professor Proctor thinks that he'll be famous for the work he's done with the ancient Pokémon, but Annie tells the kids that they haven't made any official announcement to the scientific world at the moment. Outside, Jessie, James, and begin plotting to steal the Pokémon. Back in the lab, Annie exclaims that an is ready to evolve, so the gang gathers to watch. After its successful evolution into an , a net appears and grabs Armaldo. Team Rocket begin to gleefully reel in their catch, but Armaldo uses to break free of the net and uses on Team Rocket, breaking them through the wall of the lab and blasting them off again. Unfortunately Armaldo is enraged and turns its Water Gun on Ash and the rest of the lab before storming outside. Ash and the others begin to give chase into the forest, confused as to why Armaldo turned on them. They soon find Armaldo chewing on some fruit, unable to find any it likes. When they try to convince it to come back to the lab, it launches another Water Gun, which everyone is able to dodge. tries to explain things to Armaldo, and the group decide that maybe having Pokémon of the same type talk to it would help. So since May's and Brock's share Armaldo's traits, they are sent out to talk. The talks fail, however, when Armaldo uses attack on the Pokémon. They're all able to dodge, but Ash decides to try battling it, and calls on his and orders it to use on Armaldo. Armaldo merely swats Corphish away. Meanwhile, the Professor notes Armaldo's dislike of the nearby fruit. Corphish recovers and uses , but Armaldo counters it with a Water Gun attack and succeeds in blasting through Corphish's attack and ending the battle. As Ash tends to Corphish, Armaldo uses Metal Claw to burrow into the ground and escape. As May wonders if is looking for something, Professor Proctor theorizes that it is looking for the fruit the species ate when the island was still a peninsula. Today, the Berries only exist at the very tip of the crescent-shaped island. Sure enough they find Armaldo there, but it's grabbed by a that resembles a tank with arms. After Team Rocket says their , Meowth says that they should go back to the lab to grab the Lileep there, so the tank-mecha makes its way to the lab. Professor Proctor gives chase until he's close enough to jump on the back. Once on the mecha, the Professor pounds on the mecha to let Armaldo know that he's there, and Armaldo recognizes that he's there to help. James notices that Professor Proctor is on the mecha, and swerves in attempt to fling him off. The Professor manages to cling on, so James has the mecha's arms grab him and toss him off it. The doctor lands with a thud in front of Ash and the others, who are trying their best to keep up. Ash has use , but the attack is useless. May then calls on her to use on some rocks on the cliff above the mecha. The attack causes an avalanche of rocks to fall down, blocking the road. The mecha crashes into the rocks and flips over. Max sees that the bottom of the mecha is ordinary metal, so attacks can probably get through it. Professor Proctor pounds on the mecha to tell Armaldo where the weak spot is, and it uses to break free. Team Rocket doesn't give up, with jumping forward to use on Armaldo. Armaldo counters with and bends Meowth's claws. Bulbasaur then steps in and uses Petal Dance, followed by Pikachu with a attack, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. With Armaldo safe, the Pokémon finds its favorite and eats happily, thankful for the rescue and much more friendly now. Also, since Bulbasaur did so well in battle, May decides to use it in her next Pokémon Contest. Before resuming their journey, Ash and the gang enjoy the beautiful sunset with Professor Proctor, Annie, and Armaldo. Major events * May's Bulbasaur learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Professor Proctor * Annie Proctor Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple; debut) * (debut) * (evolves; debut) * (newly evolved) * * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy; ×2) Trivia * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * The title is a pun on Where's Waldo?, the North American name of the children's book series . * The plot of the episode is similar in some aspects to . * This episode marks the only time when May's Bulbasaur learns a move that isn't also known by Ash's Bulbasaur. * uses a modified version of their original motto theme music. * The Japanese title for the episode could be a reference to . Errors Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which Pokémon was original choice as a starter? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= ?איפה אמרלדו |hi=Armaldo कहा हैं? |it= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= }} 102 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Hat Max Recht? es:EP379 fr:AG102 ja:AG編第102話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第102集